A mobile device may operate in a cellular network configured with a macro-cell overlay of base stations along with additional micro-cells that may offer increased capacity or throughput in small areas. Various performance measurements, such as received signal quality or level, may be performed at the mobile device or at the base stations in order to assist in handover decisions. In some scenarios, interference may affect such measurements in an unexpected manner, which may result in handovers that are unfavorable for the mobile device and/or the network. As an example, when clusters of micro-cells are deployed, interference may skew signal quality measurements. Accordingly, there are general needs for systems and methods of performance measurement that enable handovers in these and other scenarios.